


The Captain's Little Sister

by spawnofbeyonce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, God this is gonna suck, Swearing, because i don't, but it's Tsukki, don't have faith in my writing, mostly because I swear lots and it's a natural habit to put it in my writing, so it's worth it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spawnofbeyonce/pseuds/spawnofbeyonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah I kinda changed some stuff in chapter 3 to make this chapter seem more plausible, so if you already read that, I changed the amount of time that had passed, but uhm yeah that's it I guess. Sorry this chapter is so short. I might update later today to make up for it. Anyways I still appreciate feedback and suggestions, so if you have anything just tell me.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You let out a sigh as you put on your uniform for your first day at your new high school. You pulled your (h/c) hair from the collar of your shirt and quickly fixed it to your liking before taking a good hard look in the mirror.

"I don't deserve this. I really don't. It's all because of _him_."

"(f/n) hurry up its almost time for you to leave for school!" called your mother from downstairs. You let out a groan as you took one last look in the mirror before storming out of the bathroom and down the stairs to put on your shoes. Now this midsemester transfer to a different school may not seem as problematic to others as it is to you, but that's because they don't know that you are not only A.) being forced to do this against your own will, but you are also B.) only going to this school as punishment for C.) getting accused of doing something you did not do.

Now, saying you were completely innocent in the whole ordeal that lead up to this immensely dissatisfying switching of schools may be somewhat of a stretch, but taking all the blame for the events that had ensued was an even wider stretch if you were perfectly honest. It really wasn't your fault that one of your neighbors just so happened to be walking by while a group of your friends painted the home of a certain authoritative figure with several dozen eggs then proceeded to mummify his home with god only knows how much toilet paper. It was safe to say the cops were contacted almost immediately, but you had not been reprimanded for said events, because you had not actually thrown a single egg or touched a roll of toilet paper when the whole thing happened. Also you outran everyone including the officers that chased you down. Thinking back, that's probably what actually saved your ass from getting arrested. You knew in your heart that getting arrested still would have been worth it though, because you had always wanted to see the home of your dick of a principal be vandalized. But lucky for you you had not been caught, so you figured if you just let it simmer down and stayed on the down low you would be able to just slip on past this problem and leave it behind you.

But nO nOoO, that couldn't happen now could it? Because your eldest brother just had to be a very responsible young ~~asshole~~ ~~~~gentleman that thought tattling on his little sister after hearing about the events that went down was the right thing to do. So now here you were. On your way to your first day at Karasuno High School, because your brother not only told on you for being with the vandalization group, but he also somehow convinced your parents that it would be a great idea to send you to the same school as him, so he could keep a close eye on your friends and keep you out of trouble. Now he wasn't normally a bad guy, but this time he really did go too far, at least in your eyes. You walked behind him in silence as you ventured your way to school.

"(f/n) are you still mad at me?" you heard his deep voice say, now beside you. This had been a common theme in your household for the past week. Daichi constantly asking if you were mad or apologizing and you continually gave him the silent treatment. You weren't the kind of person who cracked easily, so you were honestly pretty sure you could ignore him forever, not that you actually wanted to. You were just really vindictive and wanted to teach him a lesson. "I already told you I'm sorry, so can you please talk to me?" Silence filled the air as you refused to talk. You hear a sigh from beside you before he continues, "Fine, keep being stubborn. You'll talk eventually, anyways. Just remember to meet me in the gym after the day is over. Mom said she wanted you to stay with me, so you're gonna have to stay there until practice is over, alright?" Silence. "Okay, good talk. I'll see you after school. Have a good day and if you need any help or get lost you know a couple of the guys on the volleyball team, so I'm sure they can help you out." Silence. He lets out one last sigh as you both make your way into the school. This was going to be a long day.

Describing the first day as bad from the moment you walked into the building to the moment the day officially ended would have been an understatement on your part. Right from the get go you were labeled by your fellow peers as Daichi's little sister as soon as the teacher had announced your name. You could still hear the sweet naïve voice over and over in your head as she made what you would have labeled as a HUGE mistake.

"We have a new student joining us today and I'd like you all to make her feel at home. I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Sawamura (f/n)." You knew that the moment she announced your last name there would be at least a little bit of questioning, but the kind of questioning you got was not what you had expected.

"So are you related to Sawamura Daichi?" was obviously the first question that was asked aloud and that one actually was expected. You quickly nodded before replying that he was your older brother despite not knowing who actually had asked it. Then it went downhill from there.

"So if your his little sister why has he never talked about you?" The question seemed to spark something in all the other students that resided in the class, because everyone seemed to forget their own questions to focus specifically on that one. You knew you were currently mad at him and he should be the last thing on your mind, but had he really never mentioned you at all? I mean you were his only sibling, so you found it highly unlikely that he had told literally no one at school even a single thing that hinted at the fact that he had a sister. You couldn't say that it didn't sting a little, but you brushed it off quickly as you blurted out a quick response.

"I don't really know. Maybe he just doesn't bother spending his damn time talking to nosey first years like you." You hadn't really intended for it to come out as mean as it had. It's was just the first thing that came out of your mouth. You had always been told that your mouth was what would get you in trouble. And this instance was a prime example of exactly that. The entire room had gone quiet at your response and the girl who had asked the question proceeded to blush bright red in embarrassment. You could hear a few chuckles from around the room, but your new teacher was anything but amused.

And that is the reason that within the first 5 minutes of class on your first day of school you had not only managed to gain the immediate hatred of a teacher, but you also managed to acquire a detention that was to be held on the upcoming Wednesday. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. From that moment up until the end of the day you couldn't go anywhere without getting asked about either what had happened earlier in the morning and how you managed to get detention from the sweetest teacher in the school or you got flirted with by random guys that seemed to think you were "outgoing" and "kind of a badass", but you knew that they just saw you as a cute game they could play, because they figured if you would swear in front of a teacher that you'd be up for anything. It was needless to say that you rejected all of them and tried to avoid people who were asking about the incident that happened in your first class.

But somehow rumors still managed to spread and by the end of the day you had apparently sucked 3 guys off in the bathroom, been arrested and punched one of your new teachers in the face. What a spectacular day it had been. You were just happy it was over and you hoped that your brother didn't somehow hear about the things that were being said about you, but you knew your chances were slim to none and he was probably going to be closed to livid no matter what you did, so you quickly made your way through the hallways after school had ended until you got to the door that he had informed you belonged to the gym where the volleyball team practiced. You found yourself not wanting to enter though.

No mental preparation could get you ready for the rath you imagined was waiting for you behind that door. You knew how your brother got when he was mad and you really didn't enjoy it. You sighed briefly. Well it's now or never. Never actually sounded very nice now that you thought about it. But you realized that would just get you in more trouble than you already would be. You took a deep breath as you opened the door to the gym.

 


	2. Chapter 2

You had hoped to slip in unnoticed, but the door standing between you and your eminent death had decided to open with a screech, which quickly alarmed everyone of your presence much to your horror. You heard all the balls being hit back and forth immediately stop as soon as you stepped in. You externally cringed as soon as everyone halted to look at you and figure out what was going on. You felt yourself settling, because upon a quick glance Daichi was nowhere to be spotted. Maybe you had actually gotten away unscathed despite being so nervous.

"Y/N!!" You heard a familiar deep voice yell. Never mind. You glanced over to the direction you had heard your brothers voice come from as he walked out of what seemed to be a storage room. Looking at him you could tell he was beyond livid. You knew you needed to clear things up real quick or you probably wouldn't live long enough to see your next birthday.

"Listen, Daichi I can explain. Nothing happened that you think happened and this entire thing is a misunderstanding." You sputtered out as you looked at his extremely angered face. Now, your brother wasn't one to get angry very often, but when he did get angry it wasn't a pretty sight for anyone, especially the person who had to experience the wrath of his anger. He wasn't mean per se, he just happened to look really really scary when he was mad, so you made sure for the sake of you and everyone else not to upset him too often. But this. This was a circumstance that you knew you couldn't get out of no matter how hard you tried. You would have to deal with the public scrutiny of your big brother in front of a group of mostly strangers, considering the only members of the team you had ever met were Suga and Asahi, and there was nothing you could do about it.

"Really f/n, so all the things I heard today were lies, huh? You didn't do any of it? None at all? Didn't even get that detention I heard about?"

"Okay, I did get a detention, but everything else isn't true."

"How did you even manage to get a detention on your first day of school f/n?? How??"

"It really wasn't a big deal, Daichi, so quit making it one. There was this pathetic girl in my class who was being a bitch to me and I used a single profanity whilst defending myself and I didn't even call her anything except nosey. I used the word damn. That's it. That's why I got a detention, okay? None of the other stuff anyone has said about me to you is true, so if you could cut me a break that would be fan-fucking-tastic." You heard him start to chuckle under his breath as he brought his hand up to cover an obvious smile. "Why the hell are you laughing at me?"

"I got you to talk to me." He said with a smile on his face. You rolled your eyes at the words. You really thought you could last longer.

"Really, Daichi?"

"Really, really, f/n." You pushed him harshly, trying to keep a smile from creeping onto your face, but failing.

"You're an idiot." you said chuckling slightly.

"I got you to talk to me though, so who's really the idiot here?" 

"Still you." You say jokingly.

"But you love me, so you forgive me." He says elbowing you in the arm slightly.

"Sure, pal whatever you say."

"Aww, you're mean, f/n."

"I wasn't mean enough to almost get you arrested though, so who's really the mean one here?" You say a little too harshly. It may have gone too far, but it was still true.

"You know that I'm sorry about that, so can you please just let it go?" Daichi said  with a slight sadness in his voice.

"Fine, fine. Enough sad time. You are sort of forgiven I guess, now introduce me to all your boyfriends." He rolled his eyes at your comment as you followed him over to where everyone was practicing. Even though you technically already knew the team you didn't really know them all directly. You knew them by name and number, but that was about it. In all the time your brother you had been apart of the volleyball team you had gone to every single game and overtime from both watching the games and hearing your brother talk about how amazing his team was, you had picked up all of their names, but you had only ever met his best friend Sugawara Koushi and you could say you were fairly close with him and Azumane Asahi, who you will admit in the few times he had come over to hang out at your home with your brother and Suga, you were a little scared of. You quickly picked up on the fact that he was actually the biggest sweetheart ever and soon became friends once he picked up the courage to actually speak to you. As for other guys on the team and two managers though, you knew none of them. Some of them, you noticed, were in your classes now, but you had never actually spoken with them. The team quickly gathered around as your brother ushered you towards them.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to someone new that will be joining us after school from now on. This is my little sister f/n and I want you all to make her feel welcome and treat her with respect." He said emphasizing respect as he eyed the two boys you knew as Tanaka and Noya. "f/n this is the team, obviously you know Suga and Azumane, but I guess you haven't really met anyone else. Why don't you guys all introduce yourselves, so everyone can get acquainted." He said with a smile. A group of boys quickly ran up to you gushing about how pretty you were as they half ass introduced themselves, not that you needed the introduction. 

"GWAAHHHH YOU'RE SO PRETTY!!! JUST LIKE SHIMIZU-SENPAI!!!" the trio said loudly. The group of Hinata Shouyou, Nishinoya Yuu, and Tanaka Ryuunosuke seemed to be the most rambunctious of them all and the most interested in the new female addition to the team, but the  rest of the team came up to welcome you just the same albeit their loudness and excitement levels being much more bearable. After about 20 minutes or so everyone had come to talk to you and introduce themselves, occasionally making some small talk to get to know you better. They eventually had to disperse though to get back to practice, despite wanting to stay and talk with you more. It was when they got back to playing that you noticed one of the boys had been lounging off to the side and had not come up to you once. Neither to introduce himself nor to make small talk. Number 11. Tsukishima Kei. You knew of him, it's not like you needed to actually talk to him, but you found it a little rude that he didn't make the effort to at least try to be nice and greet you. You supposed you should have known better. You had heard your brother talk about this kid all the time, about how he needed to learn how to interact with everyone and needed to work on teamwork more than anyone else. You really wanted to let it go, but you obviously weren't that kind of person. If you held a grudge against your own brother why wouldn't you do it to a practical stranger. One thing you had picked up in the very little you knew about him was that he didn't like to be called by the nickname that almost everyone seemed to call him by, so that's exactly what you were gonna use to get back at him.

You did you're homework for a while as the guys practiced. You had decided to wait until they took a break to seize your opportunity. They all filed off the court to get drinks while some of the other guys switched out onto the court, you slightly smirked as you watched the blonde grab one of the water bottles and take a drink. It was time.

"Oi, Tsukki." You could see him visibly twinge as he looked up at you with his eyebrows scrunched together in disapproval. You smirked at his obvious displeasure.

"Don't call me that." He said bluntly, before turning away. 

"Hey, Tsukki don't walk away from me. I called your name for a reason." You said as you stepped down the bleachers to go after him.

"I said don't call me that." He mumbled angrily.

"Sure, Tsukki, no problem." You said as you followed after him. He continued walking away with his head down to try to get away from you, so you chased after him faster until you got past him. Once you got past you quickly turned around and stopped right in front of him. He stopped himself as quickly as possible, accidentally bumping into you in the process. You found yourself falling backwards, so you closed your eyes and put your hands behind bracing yourself for the fall. But it didn't happen. You opened your eyes quickly realizing what had actually happened as you saw how close he was to you and realized that a pair of arms was around you. 

"Watch where you're going." He said coldly as he let you go. You stumbled back a little as he walked away from you. You found yourself blushing as he walked away, forgetting that you were trying to get back at him for a few seconds until you shook off your lame girly feelings to go back to annoying him. Obviously your actions had sparked the interest of everyone else on the team, so after you began to go after him again it made people question what was actually wrong with you. A few even commented about how it was pointless to try to talk to him, but you shook it off. 

"Oi, you still haven't listened to me Tsu-kki" You said emphasizing the nickname he seemed to loathe.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT DO YOU WANT??" He said harshly as he turned around to face you. You hissed at the harshness in his voice. God, Daichi was right, this kid really was a dick.

"Damn, you're kind of an asshole, you know that?" You said with the quirk of your eyebrow. He rolled his eyes at your comment. "I just wanted to talk to you since you were being a fucking loner in the corner while everyone else was being not an asshole, jeez. You really need to work on your social skills there, pal." You turned to your brother briefly. "Daichi, I dunno if I'm gonna be able to handle sitting in a gym for 3 hours a day with an asshole like him." You said pointing to the blonde. 

"Everyone else has to put up with it, so get used to it." Daichi said, obviously showing no sympathy towards you.You looked backed to the blonde to glare at him. This was going to be a LONG school year.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 2 months since your start at Karasuno. And it had been 2 very uneventful months at that. Everyday was the same. Wake up, go to school, sit in a sweaty hot gym for 3 hours with loud and smelly boys (plus one very very rude one), go home, go to bed. Day after day it was the same. Sure you had made friends with ~~all~~  most of the volleyball team and that was nice, but despite your brother being with them all the time you still were not allowed to hang out with them at all. They were your only friends now and you couldn't even spend anytime with them outside of school and practice. Ever since the incident at your last school your parents had very little trust in you and wouldn't really let you go anywhere, even if they knew for a fact that nothing was going to happen. It kind of sucked if you were perfectly honest. Being pent up at home constantly without any human interaction outside of school was your personal kryptonite. You were always a very social and talkative person, so when you got all your privileges of social interaction removed it hit you pretty hard to say the least and your brother being able to go out with his friends all the time when you couldn't made it even more unbearable. The only thing worse than not being able to do anything during the week was not being able to do anything during the weekend. Your mother had instituted a law that you could not leave the house during the weekend unless she accompanied you and if you did otherwise then you would "be severely punished" (not like she could really do much else though). 

So here you sat, alone in your room, staring at the ceiling. On a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Pondering life deeply as you wallowed in self pity. You had tried everything from reading to watching tv to doodling, yet nothing seemed to ease your boredom. You were about to give up in your endevour to find something to do and take a nap since it seemed to be the only thing left to possibly do, when a knock sounded at your door. You climbed off the bed rapidly, tripping along the way as you scrambled to the door a little too enthusiastically. You tried to calm your breath as you opened the door to see who it was, only to come face to face with a familiar grey haired boy from the Karasuno volleyball team.

"Oh, hey Suga. What are you doing here?" You asked with a confused quirk of your brow. Not that you were complaining since any company at this point was welcomed by your part.

"Hey, f/n. Daichi told me to come ask if you wanted to come with us to the beach with us. The whole team's going for a little break and we know you've been pent up in here like a caged animal, so we thought it'd be a good idea to see if you wanted to tag along."

"I'd love to, I honestly would, but Daichi should've known better than to ask me to come with you guys, considering he knows that I'm currently being held hostage from the outside world by my parents. Thanks for the offer though, Koushi." You said with a sad smile. He gave you an apologetic look, obviously feeling bad for asking since you couldn't go even though you had wanted to.

"f/n! Get your ass out here!" You heard your brothers voice from outside your room. You trudged out of your room mumbling a quiet "excuse me" as you passed Suga to meet your brother in the living room.

"What do you want, Daichi?" You mumbled in an apathetic tone. You honestly didn't want to hear what he had to say after what he had done. It was rude to invite you knowing you couldn't go.

"Relax, I know that you're probably thinking I'm an asshole right now-"

"You got that right." You say interrupting him.

"Yeah I figured as much, but I swear I wasn't being one this time."

"Sure, Jan." You said with a roll of your eyes.

"f/n, please. Just go put your swimsuit on. And get whatever else you need, because as much as you think I'm doing this to personally torture you, I'm really doing this for your well being. If you would have just let me finish, I would have told you that I had cleared things up with mom and got the okay for you to come with us. I know I caused your life to be a living hell for a while, so this is honestly the least I could do to attempt to make up for it." Your face lit up at his words.

"Are you serious??"

"Yes, so go get dressed." You quickly ran over to hug him in appreciation. 

"Oh my god, Daichi thank you so much. You are the best brother ever!!" He shoved you off slightly, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just go get ready okay. Meet us outside when you're finished." You sped to your room and quickly pulled on one of your swimsuits and threw some various beach necessities into a bag. On your way out the door you slid on some sandles and made your way outside. By the time you were done you were breathing like you had asthma. God you really needed to get into shape. You tried to slow down your breathing as you approached the van where the team was currently waiting for you. The door slid open as you approached. A chorus of hello's sounded as you got into the van and climbed towards the back to get to an empty seat. Much to your displeasure the only seat that remained unoccupied happened to be next to a certain unruley blonde giant who was kind of the bane of your existence if you were perfectly honest. You ended up only sharing 1 class with him (thank god) and due to the teachers weak judgement skills you ended up placed next to him and boy was it awful. You figured he'd eventually warm up to you, but man were you wrong. Over the past couple months (not including the shit you got from him at practice, because that was a different breed of awful) he proceeded to make your life hell with a mixture of rude comments and silence. You weren't really sure which was worse, but you found yourself really despising the kid in the short amount of time you had known him. You plopped down and buckled your seatbelt with a sigh. You figured the silver lining to the situation, if there even was any, was that you got to sit next to his freckled friend Yamaguchi, who you had found out in class, was the biggest sweetheart ever (how he put up with Tsukki you would never know or comprehend). So, if there was an upside to situation it had to be that. Once you were situated Daichi turned around to get a head count quickly counting everyone until he got to you.

"f/n, what are you wearing?!" He said with a shocked look on his face.

"Uuhmm, a swimsuit?"

"Where's the rest of it??"

"Quit being such an geezer, Dadchi. I'll wear a bikini if I want to. I'm not a kid anymore." A few of the boys in the van silently chuckled at your comment.

"Can you at least cover up??"

"Fiiinnnee, grandma. I'll cover up if you stop complaining and we can leave already." You pulled a tank top out of your bag and pulled it over your head to cover up your apparently too exposed torso, then the van quickly began moving. This trip was exactly what you needed. You not only got to spend a relaxing day at the beach, but you also got to spend it with your friends (ya know minus the one).

Going to the beach seemed like a good idea when you first decided to go, but the problem you quickly discovered was not the trip itself, but the ride there. It was going to be a couple hours in the packed van with a group of teenage boys that you quickly realized we're some of the loudest most energetic people in the world, which wasn't too bad at first, but after about 45 minutes of consistent talking which in turn became argumentative bickering was a little harder to deal with. Most of the bickering was quickly resolved after Daichi or Sugawara had yelled at the boys, but it would start back up again after a while and it would have to be solved again in no time. Once the boys seemed to finally get to a point where they weren't arguing you decided to make small talk with them. Now, your idea probably would have been much easier to accomplish if you were not placed in the very back of the vehicle. It was mildly difficult to try to talk to a van full of already semi-loud children when you were seated far away from all of them.

You weren't sure if it was luck or a curse when your vehicle got stuck in traffic, but you figured now was the perfect time to go through with your plan of action, since the people you could actually stand were seated farther up in the van. You quickly unbuckled and began to climb forward to chill with the front middle row of children that was made up of Noya, Asahi, Tanaka, and Ennoshita. After a split second decision you decided the best place to sit would be Asahi's lap since there were no seats and you knew he wouldn't try to pull anything on you (I mean the kid couldn't even if he wanted to, he's a big old nervous wreck). His face was immediately a flaming ball of nervousness and embarrassment as he twitched nervously and tried to coax you to go back to your seat in order to calm his nerves and fragile little heart. You laughed at his reaction as you tried to calm him down. Both Noya and Tanaka volunteered to be your laps to sit on for what they said was for Azumane's sake, but you knew they were just being flirts, so you stayed were you were until Asahi eventually calmed down (and boy did it take a while). You were quickly chatting with everyone as the van made very slow progress. After a while you decided to get back to you seat since traffic seemed to be picking up again. You slowly crawled your way to the back row of seats, but as you made your way back you felt the car abruptly jerk forward which in turn caused you to fall. You instinctively closed your eyes bracing for impact, but instead heard the low grunt of the person you fell into instead. A pair of golden eyes behind a pair of glasses was the first thing you saw once you opened your eyes. Then you realized the awkward positioning the fall had left you in on top of him. You quickly tried to rearrange yourself to get out of the awkward placement that you had been left in. This was honestly the last person whose lap you'd wanted to be accidentally straddling and you really wanted to get back to your normal seat. You found it harder to move around and get situated due to not only the struggle that both you and him were in, but also the fact that Sugawara was driving recklessly to get to the beach at this point. He was obviously as done with these kids as you were and just wanted to be free of them ASAP, which was understandable, but when you were left in this situation because of it, you really could not give a shit less whether he got to the beach quickly. You just wanted to be away from this kid. 

"Jesus Christ, could you please slow the hell down Suga. I'd rather not have to sit on this asshole's lap, so it would be great if you could stop driving like a blind drag racer, so I could at least move." Daichi turned around to see what the situation was, but quickly gave you a smirk, before turning back to his friend. 

"Hey, Suga just keep driving how you are. They need the bonding experience." He said, turning to give you both a wink. Oh you were going to give him a piece of your mind later.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER SHITTYSHIMA, SHE'S MINE!!" Noya exclaimed at the top of his lungs. Tanaka and Hinata threw in some other comments about how he was going to corrupt her innocence with his evilness and how she was too amazing to be that close to someone like him. You had to admit that it was a rather uncomfortable situation for both of you obviously, but in the end you had to say it was totally worth it seeing the usually stone cold pillar flush in embarrassment. You found yourself laughing at the sight of it.

"What's wrong Tsu-kki? You nervous around girls or something?" You said with a smirk.

"Shut up, you annoying brat. Stop it." He said through gritted teeth, his pink face turned away from you. You figured if Suga kept up with his wreckless driving and sharp turns you weren't going to be moving anytime soon, so you just kept on teasing him as you remained in place on his lap. 

"Hey, guys look at this. Tsukki is blushing like a little girl with a grade school crush." You poke his heated cheek letting out a chuckle. He immediately grabs your hand to stop you, looking dead into your eyes. 

"I said stop." You weren't sure if it was the tone he said it in or the fact that that he looked so serious when he said it, but you stopped almost immediately, letting your hands fall to your lap.

 The car was silent for the next 20 minutes, but everyone quickly became energetic again as the van pulled up to the beach parking lot. The doors were immediately thrown open and shirts were ripped off before you even knew it. You slowly crawled out of the van after it was actually parked, breathing in the sea air as you made your way over to a spot that was away from everyone else, so you could have a little time to yourself. That car ride was almost enough bonding for a year, so you figured you could take a small break from everyone. You tugged off your shirt and started rubbing on some sunscreen. It was when you got to your back that you reached a real problem. You wiggle around twisting your arms at weird and awkward angles to try to coat your back. You heard a chuckle from behind you, but decided to ignore it and continue on with what you were doing, but it was working to no avail.

"How pathetic." Said a familiar voice from behind you. You turned around to face the blonde boy giving him a glare.

"Why don't you go swim with the rest of the boys. I'm doing perfectly fine on my own."

"Yeah okay, sure. Here give me that." He said pointing to the sunscreen. You throw him the bottle and he walks over to sit down behind you. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing Tsukishima??" 

"What does it look like, dumbass? I'm doing what you can't do for yourself, because you're miserable and pathetic."

"Tsukishima Kei, working his way into girls hearts with his kind words, since childhood. Isn't he a charmer ladies?" You let out a chuckle.

"Shut up." You jump at the pair of hands that starts rubbing cold sunscreen on your back.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you like hate me or something?"

"Yeah, or something. You're a nuisance, but you can be bearable, just barely, but still."

"Aw how sweet. Is this you flirting Tsu-kki? Because I think you could be a real panty-dropper with words like that. Maybe you could even make anniversary cards." You looked back at him with a smirk on your face as he rolled his eyes at your comment.

"That's why I said just barely." He quickly finishes applying the sunscreen. "There you're good."

"Do you want me to get you too?"

"No."

"Are you su-"

"Yes."

"100 percen-"

"Yes. I don't want you to."

"Damn, dude. I don't have the plague or anything. You don't have to be so rude about it." You slipped off your sandals and walked away from him. A pair of arms suddenly wraps around your waist and you are quickly thrown over a certain baldy's shoulder. You let out a scream at the unexpected attack, but quickly start laughing when he starts poking your sides.

"Tanaka please stop." You say choking on tears from laughing so hard, while you bang on his back with your fists. 

"WE WILL SAVE YOU FROM THE EVIL BALD MONSTER, PRINCESS F/N!!" Noya and Hinata say simultaneously. 

"WITH THE HELP OF MY NOBLE STEED TOBIO WE WILL RESCUE YOU!" Hinata shouts, deepening his voice to sound more masculine.

"I WON'T HELP YOU WITH ANYTHING, DUMBASS HINATA!"

"WAAAH?? BUT KAGEYAMA! WE HAVE TO SAVE THE PRINCESS!"

"QUIT BEING STUPID! MAYBE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE A PRINCESS!" Suga and Ennoshita decided that it was for the best if everyone stopped playing prince and princess until they could agree on what f/n was going to be, so the were forced to stop and Tanaka was forced to put you down. Eventually the boys ended up playing beach volleyball, so you finally got the break you wanted from everyone for a while. 

After a fun day with everyone (aside from a few hiccups) Daichi decided that everyone should head out, so everyone gathered up everything and piled back into the van. Everyone got into their seats and in no time flat almost everyone was out like a light. Suga silently drove home and just like everyone else, you found yourself lightly drifting off until eventually you fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When you woke it was dark. You could see the little lights on the dashboard in the front of the van and the headlights shining on the road ahead of you, but aside from the few illuminations it was pitch black. At some point during your sleep you had managed to curl up closer to the person beside you and you could hear faint snoring coming from the boy as your head lay against them. You went to readjust yourself before you realized an arm was around your waist. Pulling yourself free seemed like it was going to be somewhat of a hassle. You poked at the boys arm as you tried to escape his grip. 

"Yama-chan, hey, wake up. Could you please let go of me?" You felt him wake up abruptly at your words, before a yawn was let out, but his grip didn't loosen any. "Yamaguchi, please can you let go of me? My neck is cramping up and I need to stretch." You felt as he let go, so you went to stretch, but his arm quickly came back towards you and pulled you back to him. You had to admit that this position was more comfortable than the first one you had been in, but it was also a little invasive, as you had been pulled flush against him and instead of a single arm being wrapped around you now both were. From this position you could feel his chest move up and down against your back as he breathed steadily. You could feel your face heating up rapidly as you tried to get free from him again, but his grip continued to tighten on you. Now, you didn't have a problem with Yamaguchi or anything, but it just felt awkward being that close to him. He was so sweet and such a good friend, but you didn't want to be in this kind of position with him although, you must admit, he did smell nice. You nudged him with your elbow as you tried to get away.

"Tadashi please. I really need you to let go of me." You heard a grumble as he rustled from behind you.

"Could you please quiet down. I'm trying to sleep. And stop calling me Yamaguchi." Came a rough sounding voice that was most definitely not Yamaguchi's. You let out a disgusted noise and immediately started squirming around to get away from him after realizing who it was. His arms slipped away from you as you thrashed around to escape his grasp and quickly pulled away. He let out an annoyed "tch" at your actions as you quickly moved to the seat on the opposite side of him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Tsukki??" You exclaimed. A hand quickly went over your mouth to silence you and you licked it childishly to get him to let go, but it helped to no avail.

"Jesus, could please be quiet for once in your fucking life? You are so annoying." His hand slipped away from your mouth and he wiped away your saliva. "Everyone is sleeping you need to stop yelling." He said with an annoyed tone.

"Okay, fine. What the hell did you think you were doing?" You said in a hushed voice. You could feel him rolling his eyes at you despite not really being able to see him.

"Sleeping."

"Well no shit. That's not what I meant, Tsukishima."

"Elaborate please."

"Why did you have your arms wrapped and me like that? Why were you fucking cuddling with me?"

He quietly mumbled something, but you could only pick up a few words "–didn't have–problem–thought–was Tadashi."

"What did you say?" You said trying to get him to clarify for you.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything and I didn't know what I was doing either. I was half asleep. Then fully asleep, so could I get back to that now." He said sharply.

"Where's Yamaguchi?" He let out an audible sigh at your question. 

"He moved up a couple rows after we dropped off a few people, because your fat ass was taking up too much room." He said snarkilly. And that's when you snapped.

"I was just asking a simple question. God. You're kind of a massive dick you know that right? I've never even done anything to you and you are a prick to me anyways. Like seriously what's your fucking deal? Can't you pick on somebody else that actually deserves it. I haven't ever done anything to deserve this kind of treatment from you. I know I'm not exactly nice, but that's just because you are always an asshole to me first. Like you need some serious social therapy, because the way you treat everyone is bullshit. I don't care if you're putting on an act to impress your little friends or to act tougher than you actually are, but quite frankly I'm done with both. You need to get your shit together, dude." You took a deep breath after letting everything you needed to say out. Then the car was silent. Silent to the point that you could hear a pin drop. Not even Tsukishima himself spoke a word. And when he had nothing to say you knew you did something wrong. You immediately felt awful about what you said. You really didn't mean to say that much and you knew you probably took it too far. You opened your mouth to let out an apology, but heard shuffling beside you and before you could utter a word the rude blonde quickly moved to you. You were more than confused as he leaned in. You felt him breathing as he got closer and closer to you. Your face heated up and flushed red as you felt his breath on your neck. You were more than thankful for the darkness. He was so close that his lips would occasionally brush against you. It felt as though he was there for hours despite it being mere seconds. Your breath caught as you felt his breath at your ear.

"I do it, because you're the only one that can keep up with me, f/n." He quickly pulled away, moving back to his seat as the car came to a stop in front of your home. Streetlights illuminated the inside of the van. You looked over towards the boy beside you, but he had a look of indifference on his face like nothing had happened as he put on his headphones. "This is your stop." He said just before the van door opened. 

"F/n, come on, we're home." Daichi said in a sleepy voice. You climbed out of your van sensing the blonde's eyes on you the entire time. You peeked one last glance at him before closing the door and you could've sworn he winked at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I kinda changed some stuff in chapter 3 to make this chapter seem more plausible, so if you already read that, I changed the amount of time that had passed, but uhm yeah that's it I guess. Sorry this chapter is so short. I might update later today to make up for it. Anyways I still appreciate feedback and suggestions, so if you have anything just tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyeeeee something finally happened yaaayyyy!!! (It's about damn time.) I hope you guys like this chapter. Also today is my last day of school, so I should be updating more frequently soon. I'll try to update at least once a week from now on. If you have any questions or wanna help correct my typos just hit me up in the comments.

Everything seemed a little different to you when you went back to school. Ever since what you had labeled "the car incident" happened, being around the usually bitchy string bean just felt awkward. He would still throw out the normal insult or two..or ten, but it just felt weird for you to even retort back ever since the ordeal. Being around him in general felt weird if you we perfectly honest. Whenever you were around the guys you would generally try to avoid eye contact and being within a close range of Tsukki to avoid interaction. You knew you were probably being ridiculous, but being near him just seemed strange and didn't quite feel right to you. Yet you still had to endure his presence everyday, both at practice after school and in the class where you sat right next to him(which honestly made it hard as hell to ignore him), but you managed(if you could call it that).

"F/n!"A voice called breaking you out of your state of pondering.

"Hm?" You glanced up from your lunch to see a friend from one of your classes. You had met him during the first week of school and he was pretty much the only person you talked to outside of the team.  He was always really nice to you and didn't listen to the rumors people said about you. He even stood up for you when other kids were talking shit and ever since then you had been pretty close friends. Also he was kinda cute so you really didn't mind him tagging along with you all the time.

"I just saw that nobody was sitting with you and was gonna see if it was cool if I could."

"Uhm..." you could see the guys making their way to your table from the opposite side of the cafeteria and they usually sat with you, but you could see the look of eagerness on his face as he waited for your answer and you really didn't want to tell him no. "I guess?" A big smile spread across his face as he quickly sat down beside you.

"Thanks." He said.

"No biggie."

"Yes, biggie. Who is this??" Someone said from behind you. You rolled your eyes at the sound of your brothers voice. You turned your head around to give him a incredulous look. 

"Am I not allowed to have friends now, Daichi? You know, you're really turning into mom, right?"

"I just don't want you to have guy friends. You know how guys are." You gave him a 'are you fucking kidding me' look before moving your body to look behind him at the rest of his team members.

"Uuuhhhhhmmm..." You said as you glanced from them to him to emphasize your point.

"They don't count. They're different."

"Mkay sure, dumbass. Could you and your 'different' guy friends sit down now and stop causing a scene?" They quickly took their seats at the table and started talking about random things as they ate. Now you loved the guys, but you could tell M/N was uncomfortable being around all the strangers that he hadn't been planning on being near and you tried to get him to talk, but he wouldn't really say much.

"I'm sorry we're late guys!" The voice of your favorite freckled boy said as he came towards the table.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Said the boy who shall not be named as he followed along behind him. The first boy quickly took his normal seat and started unpacking his lunch as he started chatting with the others. You then went to take a bite of your food, but you felt a someone staring at you. Glancing over you noticed a pair of familiar gold orbs looking in your direction. You squinted in his direction as you looked back at him. 

"Do you need something or are you just gonna stand there all day staring like a creep?" You asked him.

"Not my fault your little boyfriend stole the last seat." He said motioning towards  M/N. After glancing around you noticed there really wasn't any seats left.

"If you want to sit here then I can move, dude. It's not a problem." M/N quickly offered as he started gathering up his things. He really was too nice for his own good.

"It's the least you could do really. I mean it isn't very nice to take things that don't belong to you. Didn't you learn that in grade school?" You could've been wrong, but there was something in his voice that made it seem like this was about more than just the seat.

"Sorry, man. I really didn't mean to take your seat." M/N said as he stood up. You grabbed his arm as he started getting his stuff to move to a different table.

"You really don't have to do that, M/N."

"It's not a big deal. We can sit together some other time. I'll see you around F/N." He said, giving a small wave to you before walking to a different table.

"Was that really necessary??" You said loudly as Tsukishima sat down in the now open seat next to you(so much for getting away from him).

"Was what really necessary?"

"Are you kidding me right now? You know exactly what I'm talking about. Did you really need to make that big of a deal over a seat, Tsukishima. You were being so immature, Jesus Christ, how old are you even??"

 "I'm five, I'll be six in a couple weeks, though. Thanks for asking." You audibly groaned in frustration at his sarcasm before giving him the dirtiest glare you could muster. Just as you began to open your mouth to begin to show him a piece of your mind, a certain grey haired boy chimed in. 

"I think everyone just needs to calm down for a second and stop arguing. I want to enjoy my lunch without listening to you two flirting with eachother. It's gross." You made fake vommiting noises and Tsukki let out a "Tch" at his remark.

"Me flirting with Tsukki? That's probably the most disgusting thing I've heard all day. Damn, Suga you really have no chill." The guys laughed at your actions and everything went back to normal quickly. You and Noya chatted about dank memes while Tanaka and Hinata harassed Ennoshita and Kageyama sat along side trying to calm down Hinata, but in his attempt to wrangle the small ginger ended up falling from his seat. Everyone laughed as Kags screamed at the careless boy, but something still felt off. You glanced over at Tsukishima who sat quietly, pretty much avoiding everyone. He hadn't even piped in with one of his rude remarks. God you really wanted to stay away from him, but obviously something was up since he wasn't being a dick. You had to do something. You nudged him with your elbow slightly trying to get his attention while the boys busied themselves with other things. 

"Hey, are you okay? You've been pretty quiet." You quietly said to him. He looked at you with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"It's not like you actually care, so why does it matter? Just mind your own business."

"Mkaaayyy. Now I know something's wrong. Seriously, what's up? You can tell me you know?"

"I'll pass on that invitation, thanks."

"Hey now. There's no reason to be a dick. I just wanna check up on you since I can tell something's wrong. You can talk to me."

"I'd rather not."

"Come on, what is it? Bad grades? Family issues? Or maybe, you finally get your period for the first time?" You said jokingly. He blankly stared at you as you giggled over the last one before he gave you a glare. He looked at you for a few seconds, seemingly contemplating something before speaking.

"No, it's you." 

"What's me?" You asked, confused. 

"My problem." And with that he got up.

"Wait what??" You yelled as he started walking away. "What the hell did I even do??" And he just kept walking. You quickly gathered your things to go after him, waving goodbye to the rest of the group. 

You ran out in the hall, seeing his figure walking down a corridor pretty far away from you. You quickly picked up speed to catch up with him, so you could figure out exactly what his deal was.

"Tsukishima Kei, get your ass back here now! You owe me an explanation!" You shouted as you made your way towards him. He glanced over his shoulder nonchalantly before he continued walking away. Damn that kid could walk fast! "Oh my god slow down! How do you walk that fast even??" You shouted as you made your way up behind him.

"It's not my fault you're so slow." He mumbled as you finally came up behind him. He obviously didn't have any plan to stop, so you grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What the fuck?" He said as you pulled him towards you.

"Don't what the fuck me." You said breathing heavily between words. He let out a chuckle at your state. 

"You really are pathetic, you know that?"

"Don't you dare start spewing that bullshit to me, Tsukishima. I'm not gonna deal with your fucking 'pathetic' crap. Now, you owe me a goddamn explanation as to how I'm your problem. Last time I checked I didn't do shit to you and the fact that I'm supposedly 'your problem' is fucking ridicu-" You were cut off as you were pushed against the wall abruptly. You immediately went silent as you saw him glancing down at you. Your body stuck between him and the wall. "Tsukishima, what are you doing?" 

"You really are naive aren't you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mea-? You were cut off for a second time as his lips were forcefully pushed against yours and your eyes widened in shock. You were about to protest, but he quickly pulled away. You stared at him blankly as he stepped away from you. "I don't understand..."

"What else is new?"

"Hey you're the one who kissed me for no reason. How the hell am I supposed to understand why you did that?"

"I think it should be pretty obvious why I did it." He said.

"Because you're a fucking psycho?"

"You're right."

"What?"

"You heard me, so don't make me repeat it." He said, sounding defeated.

"Yeah I heard you. I'm just trying to figure out how I'm right. All I did was call you a fucking psycho."

"Yes, and in saying that you are right. I am a fucking psycho. I'm a fucking psycho for somehow even contemplating kind of sort of even remotely liking you in the slightest way possible."

"You like me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah huh." You said with a smirk.

"Nope, I said I contemplated kind of liking you in the smallest way possible, so I just barely almost liked you, once."

"But you kissed me." 

"That was a stupid accident, much like you." He mumbled.

"You're an idiot." You said with a smirk on your face.

"You're a bigger one."

 "Nuh uh." You said childishly. 

"Mhm." He said moving towards you again. 

"Nuh uh." You said moving back towards the wall.

"Yes huh." He said quietly as he caged you in and your lips met again. This time you let it happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright there's a mention of dirty stuff in this chapter, fair warning. Ima just bump it up to M now, since it only gets worse from here.

After the impromptu makeout session with probably the last person you expected to suck face with you found yourself in deep contemplation for pretty much the entire rest of the day. You had to admit you found something appealing about the blonde. I mean you wouldn't have kissed him back if you didn't, right? You could at least admit that you found him physically attractive. I mean he had a cute face and his eyes were really pretty. They were captivating if you were perfectly honest. His eyes had been what dragged you initially. Then you realized he was an asshole, so you had no problem backing off. Or at least that's what you thought. Even when you tried to stay away you always seemed to make your way back to him. You didn't really know why though. He was always rude to you and he couldn't hold in any unnecessary smartass remark for more than 2 seconds. He insisted he was the smartest person no matter what the conversation topic. He always had to have the last word in every argument and he was just so fucking childish! Damn, why did you like this kid even? His personality should be off putting enough to keep anyone away forever. Then it hit you. Something he had said to you in the car. The words came to you and that's when you realized just why you liked him.

"You're the only one who can keep up." You mumbled to yourself just as a volleyball went speeding past your head, hitting the wall right beside you.

"Oh my god, F/N I'm so sorry! Are you okay?? I didn't mean to hit it at you! I'm such an awful person! I'm really really sorry!! Please forgive me?? I really didn't mean to I'm so so so sorry." Asahi yelled as he ran towards you to check if you were okay. "Did I hurt you?? If I did I'm so sorry! I was careless and I should have payed better attention to my surroundings!! I'm so terrib-"

"Azumane calm down. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean it was really close. It could have hit-"

"I'm okay. Stop worrying. You're not an awful person, so stop beating yourself up over stuff, kid."

"Okay, I'm sorr-"

"And stop apologizing so much."

"Oh I-I'm sorry I didn't me-"

"You did it again."

"I can't help it. I'm so sorr- Wait no. I didn't mean to do that I'm sorr- ahHh Don't yell at me it was an accident I'm sorr-" You cut the anxiety filled boy off by hugging him abruptly to get him to shut up. It had always worked when you were kids and it still seemed to work, despite you being much older now. He hugged you back as you assured him that you weren't hurt and he did nothing wrong and he quickly calmed down. The kid just needed some love and he was fine. 

"You good now?" You asked quietly.

"Yeah, thanks F/N." You let go of him and sent him off with a "get back to practice" and a slap to the ass. He let out a noise somewhere between mortification and shock at your actions as his face turned into a red that rivaled a steamed lobster. You started laughing at the look on his face as he walked back to the court in embarrassment. You couldn't help that you always liked to tease him out of all the guys, since his reactions were the best. You quietly chuckled to yourself as you got back to work. He really was too easy. 

"Hey F/N!" Your brother shouted just as you were about to finish a the math problem you had been stuck on for the past 10 minutes.

"Oh my god, what do you need!?" You yelled back in frustration.

"Jeez, I was just gonna ask if you could get the other cart of balls for us.

"Fine Daichi. I'll go get your balls for you, since you can't seem to do it yourself." You took the keys that unlocked the back of the storage room and made your way to it. You eventually unlocked the back area of storage after fumbling with the dozens of keys on the key ring and went inside. You quietly mumbled to yourself as you made your way to the back of the store room where they kept all the extra stuff. "Get the balls, because I can't do it myself, F/N. Use these fifty trillion keys that all look exactly the same to unlock the creepy ass back room, F/N. Go to the very back of the storage closet that's like a fucking labyrinth, F/N. I'm a piece of shit brother that likes to get you in trouble and can't even let you finish your homework, F/-" Your bitchy mumbling was cut off when you heard a door slam behind you. "Hello? Who'se there?" You started heading back to where you had came from, looking around as you went. "I want you to know I'm not doing this horror movie bullshit. I just came to get my brothers balls since he can't manage to grow a pair and do shit himself." You let out a sigh telling yourself you must have been imagining things as you headed back to get the ball cart. You made your way further into the back of the supply room again, but stopped when you heard shuffling from behind you. "Seriously dude. I'm not gonna die today, just tell me what you want." Nothing. Maybe you really were just imagining things. As you finally made your way to the very back you spotted the infamous cart of balls. You couldn't help but joke as you walked over to it. "And here we see a wild pack of balls roaming the great plains of the Serengeti. Now it's strange to see them in such a large group. They usually are only seen traveling in pairs. This is a real phenomenon." You said in a mock Australian accent to imitate a host from a stereotypical wilderness show. You started pulling out the cart as you giggled at your commentary. Slowly you made your way out of the maze of a storage room until you heard a something fall. You immediately started making your way out faster, because you were pretty much done with spooky ass ghost stuff, but you stopped dead in your tracks as you were engulfed in total blackness. Of all times for the lights be turned off it just had to be now, huh? "Okay dude. I don't know what your deal is, but could you please turn the lights back on?" You shouted at the mysterious person who was apparently in the storage closet with you. It was silent for a few seconds, but you could faintly hear footsteps coming from somewhere inside the room. They quickly got louder as they seemed to be getting closer and closer to you. You panicked as the sound of steps stopped mere feet from where you were. The only sound you could hear now was the steady breathing of the other person inhabiting the space near you. You had decided holding your breath had been the best choice in that situation so that's exactly what you did. Eventually the footsteps started up again, this time moving further away. Eventually you stopped being able to hear the footsteps, so you let out the breath you were holding when you though they were finally gone and it was safe. You started breathing normally again trying to catch your breath when you heard a quiet.

"Found ya." You froze up unable to move at the words and the footsteps got closer again until finally you hear them approaching you. You body was walked back towards the wall and a hand started to feel around you. It felt over your face. First your eyes. Then your nose. Then your cheek. Eventually working its way down to your mouth. You were shaking as the thumb grazed your lips, but it was quickly replaced with a mouth, a familiar mouth and then you knew exactly who it was. You found yourself kissing back, quickly accepting the boy before remembering what he had just done and pushed him away.

"What the actual fuck Tsukki?? You scared the shit out of me! That was not an okay thing to do! That was actually a really fucking creepy thing to do! Seriously what is wrong with you?" You yelled at him.

"I could be asking the same of you." He said quietly.

"I haven't done anything though. You're the one who pulled the creepy ass horror movie supply closet scene."

"I'd beg to differ." 

"Ooookay. Explain to me what I did so wrong then."

"I thought I made my feelings pretty clear to you, yet you still throw yourself at other people like its no big deal at all. I know it may not seem that special to you, because you could have any guy you want, but if you really didn't want this you shouldn't have reciprocated the way you did. It's misleading. My trust has already been broken once before and I'd rather you say something before I'm in too deep and get it broken again." You found yourself both confused and shocked at his words. He really wasn't much of a talker, so it was weird to hear him say so much and have it be something this personal. But you were still confused. Who had you thrown yourself at. You barely even talk to anyone outside of the team. And you only really talk to a few of them even. You backtracked in your mind thinking over what he could have meant. Seriously you hadn't done anything. The only people you really had talked to today were him, your brother, Noya at lunch, and Asahi. Then you realized what he meant. You had hugged Asahi and even more than that you smacked his butt. It really didn't seem like a big a deal at all to you, so you didn't think anything of it, but apparently it meant something to Tsukishima. 

"Tsukki, are you talking about Azumane?"

"Noooo, I'm talking about Ronald McDonald. Seriously, who else could I be talking about?" You rolled your eyes at him. It was at least nice to see he was still being his usual smartass self in a serious situation. You really didn't know that it bothered him that much though. He didn't seem like a person who actually cared what you did, you figured he had just wanted someone to fool around with, like a standard hormonal teenage boy and you didn't really have a problem with that, but obviously you had misinterpreted the situation in front of you.

"Okay, first off you're not my boyfriend, so stop getting so pissy." He silently winced at the words that came out of your mouth. "Second, Azumane is literally like a second brother to me. He's been coming to my house since we were little kids and I've known him forever. I don't like him as anything other than a brother. Kid's attractive and a sweetheart-"

"That's not helping." He said cutting you off.

"Hey hey, let me finish. He may be attractive and a sweetheart, but he doesn't mean anything to me in the way you seem to be thinking he does. I don't think of him romantically or sexually, so you just need to cool your jets there, pal. You don't need to get all jealous, because I'm helping out the gentle giant."

"Did you really have to slap his ass though?" 

"I just like to fuck around with the kid it's not something to sweat over." You could hear the growl he let out at your statement. "Okay maybe not the best choice of words. Let me rephrase. I like to tease him because it's easy to do and I think it's really funny." You felt him move closer to you as he leaned down to whisper to you. 

"I don't think it's that funny F/N. How would you feel if I did that to you?" You took a moment to think over exactly how you would feel if he did to you what you did to Asahi, but your mind quickly drifted off to dirtier things as you imagined yourself pushed face down into a mattress with him behind you, leaving a bright red hand print on your ass as he pulled your hair and roughly fucked you. You found your face heating up at the thought.

"I dunno, I guess it could be pretty hot. I mean what we have going on is already pretty hot. It's like a forbidden romance straight out of a stereotypical fanfiction." You heard him chuckle at your words.

"Pretty hot, huh? I'll remember that." And with those words he walked away. You heard him get further and further until the lights unexpectedly flickered on and you heared the door open with a quiet screeching.

 "F/N! Hurry up with the balls!" You had almost forgot what you had came in there for as your brothers voice yelled at you again. You quickly grabbed the ball cart and made your way out of the storage room.

"Sorry for taking so long, that closet is bigger than I thought." You said as you pushed the cart over to them. The boys laughed at this. 

"F/N, got lost in the closet. F/N, got lost in the closet." Hinata mocked. You pouted at his words. 

"Hina-chan. You're so mean." You said pretending to cry. The other boys quickly attacked him for being mean to you, which you laughed at. You found your eyes drifting over to the tall blonde who had just occupied the closet with you only to find him staring at you already. Your face slight heated up as he gave you a wink before going back to what he had been doing. 

You went back over to the bleachers and got back to the homework that you had abandoned as the boys practiced. 

"So what's going on with you and Tsukishima?" You jumped at the voice. You glanced over at Shimizu who appeared to be the one who asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw him wink at you and he went into the storage room while you were in there. I can tell something is going on so don't try to deny it."

"I'm not denying it. I'm just not quite sure what it is myself."

"Do you like him?"

"This is the most I've ever heard you talk, Shimizu Senpai and you're being awfully nosey."

"I'm just trying to figure out what is going on. I won't tell anyone."

"Pinky promise?" You asked sticking out your pinky. She latched on with hers mumbling how pinky promises were childish, but she'd make an exception this one time. "Okay, to answer your question, yes I'm pretty sure I like him. I'm still trying to figure out why, because you know how he his, but I still do for some unidentifiable reason.

"Are you guys dating?"

"I'm not really sure. He never actually asked me to be his girlfriend, but he still has the same expectations for me as you would for a girlfriend. I think he's just too shy to talk about those kind of things."

"Well, if it means anything I think he really likes you."

"Thanks, Shimizu Senpai." She went back over to join Yachi so you could back to your work, but you found it hard to focus as you thought about what she had said and also what Tsukki had said, but your thoughts were halted as you heard a whistle sound. You glanced up as the boys all gathered before going to the locker room to change. You ran out onto the court to help pick up the balls laying around on the floor, while the boys were freshening up. You went back and forth across the court picking up all the balls, but as you leaned down to pick up the last one you felt someone pinch your ass. You jumped in shock and spun your head around to glare at the boy who had done it. The blonde stood there with a smirk on his face, but you went back to what you were doing.

"Do you need something, Tsukki?" You said as you dragged the cart to the supply closet. Him tagging along behind.

"I was just thinking about what you said." 

"And what would that be?"

"About how you said I'm not your boyfriend." Your face flushed slightly at his words.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I-I was just thinking that maybe you'd want to change that." He said so quietly that you almost didn't catch it. Almost. You looked back around at him, noticing the blush in his face as he stared at the ground.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm not repeating myself." He mumbled. You chuckled at the way he was acting almost more embarrassed for him than yourself.

"I don't know, Tsukki. I don't think you actually mean what you're saying. I might have to decline."

"No!" He said abruptly. "I mean, it's up to you. I don't really care if you say yes or not."

"Oh you don't, huh?"

"Nope."

"So if I said no you'd be fine with that?"

"One hundred percent."

"Alright, this was a good talk then." You quickly made your way out of the supply room, but were pulled back in(not to your surprise). 

"Wait, can you please just hear me out, F/N?"

"I'll give you 2 minutes."

"Okay, I know I may not seem like I care, but I do. It's just really hard for me to put into words how I feel. I'm not used to this feeling and girls are usually the last thing on my mind, because most of them are distractions and nuisances. You being no exception-"

"Hey!"

"Don't waste my given time. Let me finish. Okay like I said you're no exception. But you're still different than them. Do you remember what I said to you last weekend?"

"I'm the only one who can keep up?"

"Exactly. And that point still stands. If I treated most girls the way I treated you they would cry and be ugly messes, but you don't and you aren't... well at least you don't cry.

"HEY!"

"Shut up, let me finish. Back to what I was saying. You are honestly the only girl I've met that puts up with the way that I am and even accepts it. Not only that, but you even treat me like shit back. You put me in my place when nobody else has the balls to do it, so I don't care that you're annoying and bitchy and you always call me Tsukki even though I tell you not to. I don't care that you're childish and think you're always right no matter what the conversation is about. I just don't care about that shit, because no matter how awful you may be sometimes, and trust me it's more often than not, I still can't get you out of my head. I think about you way more than I fucking should and it used to just piss me off, because you were so damn annoying, but eventually I realized you didn't just piss me off, but you made me feel good too. I didn't just think about you being annoying anymore. I started thinking about cutesy coupley stuff too, like holding your hand and going on dates which pissed me off even more at first, but eventually I warmed up to it and I realized that no matter how annoying you were to me, that you are still the only girl that is suitable for me and you weren't going to go away. So please, just think about it. That's all I want." You looked at him in shock trying to fully process what he had said. You would have accepted without the speech, but damn you really hadn't expected this. Your mind froze, but you didn't want to leave him hanging, so you said the first thing that came to your mind,

"Sure, dude."

"Really?" He asked in frustration. "That's all you can say? 'Sure, dude.'"

"Oh I'm so sorry, Tsukishima. I cordially accept your invitation to be your annoying ass girlfriend, because you are such a handsome gentleman who knows exactly how to treat a lady. Please oh please father all of my children." He rolled his eyes at you, before pulling you in for a kiss. You kissed him back with a small smirk on your face, but were cut off as you heard a startled squeak from behind. You pulled away to see Yachi at the door with a look of shock on her face.

"Yachi this isn't-"

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!!" She shouted before running off with a bright red face.

"What a nuisance." He whispered as she stumbled away.

"Says you." You said back.

"God, what did I get myself into?" 

"Hell." You stated plainly before pulling away from him and walking out of the closet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I want to apologize in advance for how awful this chapter is. I didn't really know how to go about this one. It gets a lil bit dirty, but it's still kind of a filler chapter. More stuff will spawn from this chapter, but as of now it'll just seem pointless.

It had been roughly a month since you had graced Tsukishima with the honor of allowing him to be your boyfriend and since then pretty much nothing had changed. You had actually figured out the hallway makeout sessions and spur of the moment supply closet attacks happened to be last minute decisions that were made by him to get what he wanted (you) and now that he had what he wanted (you) those weren't things that really happened. He actually appeared to be rather shy when it came to any type of physical stuff. The last time you two had kissed was when Yachi had caught the two of you right after you had agreed to date him. It's not like you wanted the relationship to go too fast or anything, but after making out in the hallway and smooching a little in the closet it didn't really seem like you had to limit yourself from that aspect of your relationship. Kissing really didn't need be off limits at this point(and boy you really hoped it wasn't, because the kid could kiss despite his inexperience), since it had already happened. You were probably just thinking about this too much. You knew from the get go that he wasn't exactly the most affectionate of partners, so it's not like you hadn't expected this after agreeing, but it really was too much like you weren't even dating if you were perfectly honest. He didn't talk to you anymore than before, didn't give you anymore of his attention, you guys hadn't hung out, and even in class when you had to sit by him mandatorily he was still casually cold to you as always. You weren't really sure if agreeing was worth your time at this point. It was basically like he was a nun or something, abstaining from all forms of physical or emotional connection to you and you couldn't exactly say it was ideal. Maybe you were being too needy or something. You figured it really didn't matter who's fault it was, you just knew you needed it to change soon or it would eventually become a problem. 

You were broken out of your thoughts at the sound of your name being called.

"Sawamura-San do you want to be my partner?" M/N asked, a hopeful expression on his face. Your eyes widened at his question.

"Uhm, what??" 

"For the project. The teacher said we could pick our partners." He scratched the back of his neck and chuckled slightly, seeming to understand how his question must have been interpreted by you now. "You don't have to. I just thought maybe you might want to pai-"

"Yeah, sure." You quickly blurted out in agreement.

"Really?" He questioned in excitement.

"Yup. One question though."

"And what might your question be?" He asked.

"What is this project over?" You both chuckled about how well you payed attention, before he took a seat next to you and explained to you exactly what it was about.

"Basically we're just picking a time period on this list the teacher gave us and we're making scale models of what it would look like. Now I was thinking we could do either post-big bang or the prehistoric era, because ya know dinosaurs are pretty cool, but it's up to you." 

"Dinosaurs, huh?" You mumbled.

"Yup."

"Alright we can do that I guess." You agreed. As M/N went up to go confirm with your teacher about your project material you suddenly realized you had made a huge mistake. Just as you realized what you had done wrong the classroom door slid open and your usual snarky ass table partner slipped in. You had remembered Yamaguchi telling the guys about how Tsukki had an eye doctors appointment in the morning and was going to be to school late, but it had completely slipped your mind as you agreed to partner up with M/N.

"Oh, Tsukishima-kun welcome back. We're starting partner projects, so go ahead and pair up with someone and have them explain to you what exactly you are to be doing. I'm sure you'll pick up the idea quickly anyways." The teacher said as the boy found his way over to where he normally sits. 

"So what are we doing?" He asked as he took his seat next to you.

"Yeah about that-"

"Looks like we got the one we wanted, prehistoric era. Now since we have to do outside of class work I was thinking we could meet up at my house after school if that wasn't too much of an issue." M/N said as he walked back towards you, oblivious to Tsukishima's presence.

"Oh." The blonde said as he raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

"Fuck." You muttered as you tried to think of a solution to your dilemma. "Can you guys give me like five seconds to think?" You put your face in your hands internally groaning at the problem you had caused yourself. Meanwhile the two boys who obviously had the same idea for their partner sat there in an awkward staring match as you tried to think of something. Tsukki fixing a glare of anger in the boys direction as M/N stood uncomfortably. You shot up as an idea came to you. "Okay, I got it! M/N, you and I can still be partners and we can just work in the gym after school, since I have to stay there until volleyball practice is over and Tsukki, you can just pair up with Yamaguchi. How does that sound?" You heard a simultaneous response of "great!" and "not ideal" in reply to the question. Well this is fantastic you thought sarcastically to yourself, before you called Yamaguchi over. "Yama-chan do you have a partner yet?" You asked.

"Nope." 

"Alright. Tsukki is your partner now."

"Uhm, are you sure?" He asked in confusion.

"Yup."

"I didn't agree to this." Tsukishima stated as he looked at all of you blankly. 

"Come on Tsu-kki. You and Yama-chan are best friends. Just partner up and stop being stubborn." He gave you a glare as you pouted.

"Fine. On one condition." He stated.

"And that is?"

"We get your time period." Even though he wouldn't say why you knew exactly why he wanted the time period you had picked. A few days back Yamaguchi may or may not have have accidentally let the secret slip about Tsukishima's obsession with dinosaurs. Even going on to tell you about his collection of 'figurines' and all the books he kept on them. You tormented him about it constantly until he started ignoring you as revenge, so you ended up letting up. You still had it under your belt for blackmail if necessary though.

"Fine, you dweeb. You can have your little dinosaurs." You said, giving him a knowing wink. He rolled his eyes at you, but moved over next to Yamaguchi to get to work.

"You shouldn't let him be like that to you." M/N whispered as you looked up pictures for your project.

"That's just how our relationship works, M/N. It's really nothing to worry about." You muttered back in response.

"He's just so demanding of you though. Like he just expects you to always care more about him than anybody else, but he doesn't do the same for you." You found yourself growing slightly agitated at his words.

"That's not how it is at all."

"That's what he has you thinking, but I'm not fooled at all. Can't you see how badly he treats you F/N. He doesn't care about you like real friends are supposed to." And you snapped.

"Have you ever thought that maybe in expecting me to care he's showing he does too. I know you don't know Kei like me, but he's not as complicated or bad as people make him out to be. He was just showing he cared by trying to partner with me, but I had already partnered with you and in response to that he was a little upset, because some random dude came out and snatched his girlfriend from under him while he wasn't here. He's really not being rude, he's just hurt that I picked you over him. So if you could shut the fuck up about it that would be great." He looked a little shocked at your words and kind of sat there with his mouth hanging open in awe.

"You're dating him?"

"Yes, Jesus. Is that so hard to believe?"

  

You sat in the bleachers sketching out the relative design for your project chatting with M/N as you went, to get ideas. You had only been in the gym for about 45 minutes and you could tell it was already tense. None of the guys seemed to really care for M/N's presence in the gym as the practiced despite him not really paying any attention to them. You found that you were being stared at way more today than usual, specifically by Tsukishima. You knew it pissed him off that M/N was your partner for the project and you couldn't help but feel bad about it. 

"F/N."

"Yeah." 

"Are you still mad at me? You're being really quiet." He questioned.

"Nope, everything's fine. The guys just seem a little out of it and I'm worried is all."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah, really I'm fine."

"Okay, just making sure." The silence between you then commenced. There seemed to be no talking at all and you found it quickly growing awkward. Before you could break it M/N quickly started talking breaking the awkwardness in the room. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." You replied teasingly. He laughed at your comment before continuing.

"You know what I mean."

"Alright, what's up?" You curiously questioned.

"Why him?"

"Oh, God. This question, huh?"

"I don't mean to pry I just want to know how someone so pretty and sweet ends up with such a dic-"

"Watch it." You cut him off.

"Sorry, what I mean is, how does someone who is friendly and kind, and basically an angel end up dating someone who is so negative about everything and is super rude?"

Now this was a question that you were used to. Not because actual people asked you, but because you asked yourself the same exact question constantly. Just you know, with different words. I mean you definitely wouldn't consider yourself to be an angel at all, but the part about how you ended up with such an asshole was a question that ricocheted around in your head pretty frequently and it seemed to be reoccurring more and more ever since you had started dating Tsukishima(if you can even call it that). I mean you knew what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to date him, but did he really have to continue to be such a fucking tool, like always? You hadn't realized how long you had been sitting in silence mulling over exactly why you were in a relationship with Tsukishima until a voice called out to you.

"F/N." You shot up at the voice.

"Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"You asked.

"Why are you dating Tsukishima?" M/N questioned.

"It's hard to explain. We just kind of get eachother. Ya know?"

"Not really... And another thing, if you guys are supposedly together why does he still treat you like you're a leper or something? You guys don't act like you're dating."

"He's just not really the romantic type." You replied.

"I'm trying to wrap my brain around this, but it still isn't something that makes sense. Nothing adds up. I mean you guys are nothing alike, you don't act like a couple and you treat eachother like shit. I don't think anyone even knows that you guys are 'dating', because you guys are so much unlike a couple that the idea of you dating seems absolutely ridiculous." He slowly grabbed your hands as he got more serious. "Listen F/N, I really really care about you and I want you to know that if he's forcing you into anything you don't want then you can tell me."

"M/N, I'm not being forced to do anything, I swear." You said with a chuckle before pulling your hands from his.

"Well is it a dare or something? Or a bet?"

"No, M/N."

"I just don't fucking get it. Why not give somebody else a chance instead. You know somebody who actually cares about you and has been there for you."

"M/N....what are you talking about?" You questioned him. He stared at you for a second seeming to contemplate something and before you knew what was happening his lips were on yours. His hands pulled your head closer to him as you quickly tried to pull away, letting out a noise of discomfort. What the fuck was happening you asked yourself as you continued your attempt to push him away.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??" A voice called out, causing M/N to pull away from you. You crawled backwards away from him as he finally let go of you. You turned to see a very angry Tsukishima making his way towards you two. M/N quickly stood up making his way towards the other boy.

"Listen Tsukishima, you need to leave F/N alone." M/N said.

"I don't need to do anything. She's **my** girlfriend. You need to learn your fucking place if you think you can just pull shit like that with somebody who is taken."

"She doesn't want to be with you!" M/N yelled as the two boys got closer and closer together.

"Hold on a second! Since when have you been dating my fucking sister!?" Another voice, obviously belonging to your brother, chimed in. The entire gym seemed to erupt into chaos as Tsukki and M/N yelled back and forth at eachother, Daichi bitched in confusion, questioning as to when you started dating his teammate, and the entire rest of the team seemed to be asking the same question amongst themselves. Some being more verbal about it then others. You got up as the confrontation between your friend and your boyfriend seemed to  be escalating more. You found yourself rushing over to Tsukki as the two continued to argue about what you only presumed to be you. You pushed the super pissed Tsukishima away from your friend as they attempted to lunge at eachother. You didn't really take either of them as fighters so you found the thought slightly amusing. You chuckled to yourself as you wrapped your arms around Tsukishima to get him to back off. 

"What the hell are you laughing about?" He asked irritatedly.

"The idea of you two fist fighting." You continued to laugh as you imagined the scene. You knew that it would be, as Tsukki would say 'pathetic' and awkward to say the least.

"You really are annoying." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"But you can't get enough of it." You mumbled in response.

"Obviously I'm a sick masochistic asshole that likes to punish myself."

"Well I chose you I can say the same about myself.

"But you can't get enough of it." He mimicked what you had said to him.

"You're right." You said with a smirk before pulling him down towards you by the front of his shirt and bringing him into a liplock. He didn't really expect it to say the least. Especially not in a gym full of all of his friends and teammates that had no clue that you had even started dating. He quickly reciprocated before the voice of your brother chimed up again, breaking you apart.

"Tsukishima, F/N, you need to stop sucking face and give me a goddamn explanation as to what the fuck is going on." You pulled away from your boyfriend briefly to look at your brother. 

"I'm dating Tsukki. Have been for about a month." Everyone seemed to silence in shock at the new realization. Literally nobody had known about your relationship with the salty blonde and the new fact that was being shared with the team seemed to almost be too much for them to handle.

"Unfortunately." Tsukishima chimed in jokingly.

"That's why he doesn't deserve you! He doesn't care about you like I do F/N. Please give me a cha-"

"Could you fucking stop. It's really getting pathetic. Obviously she doesn't want to be with you, so why don't you move along and harass some other girl that you actually have some sort of chance with. I know it might be hard, but it's better than whatever the fuck you call this petty shit." Tsukki snapped, cutting off M/N. You turned to M/N with an apologetic look.

"I think it would be best if you just left, M/N. We can figure this out some other time." You saw the defeat in his eyes before he grabbed his things and quickly stormed out of the gym. The entire room was left in silence, an awkward air filling the area.

"Well that was fun." Noya said breaking the awkwardness in the room. And with those few words the flood gates were torn open. Everyone crowded around you and Tsukki and began hounding you with questions and comments from the team. You tried to answer all the questions to the best of your ability laughing at some of the stupid things the would ask you. You noticed Tsukki staying away from everyone as you continued answering obviously trying to get away from all the attention, which he definitely was not used to.

"Hey guys, I think we should all clear out. It's been kind of a long day and I think everybody just needs a break." You glanced over at Daichi as he made his announcement, which obviously was the result of all the drama you had caused by accident. You found yourself feeling a little bad for being the reason their practice was being cut short, but you had no problem leaving early for once. Everyone started clearing out of the gym until there was only a few people left. "F/N go wait outside for me. I need to talk to Tkukishima." Your brother said before kind of shoving you out of the gym. You knew he was most definitely going to finally have "the talk" with Tsukki. Your mind flashed back to the first boyfriend you had back in middle school. You remembered how funny it was for you to overhear your brothers "If you hurt my little sister, I'll hurt you" speech that he had given. You could almost hear the kid pissing his pants because he was so scared of your brother. You giggled to yourself as you reminisced. After about 5 minutes of waiting your brother finally made his way out of the gym, Tsukishima trailing not far behind. You looped your arm with your boyfriend's as he exited the gym, slowing down slightly to let your brother get farther ahead of you, so you could talk to Tsukki privately. Lucky for you your brother seemed to get the idea and sped up to give you guys some distance.

"So how was the big brother speech?" You mumbled to the blonde.

"Fine."

"Just fine?" You questioned.

"Yup." You found yourself feeling a little dejected at his very few words. Yeah, he was never really that talkative and it was somewhat of a private conversation, but you were at a point were his lack of words in private settings was really starting to make you question the prospect of your relationship.

"Hey Tsukishima, can I ask you something?"

"What?" He muttered.

"Do you actually enjoy dating me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it." You slightly demanded.

"I mean, I guess."

"You guess you enjoy dating me?"

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Then what is the point of this even? If you don't really care then why are we doing this? Is this really all you want out of our relationship? To be able to say you own me? I really don't see why we're 'dating' if neither of us get anything out of it. It's not even like we're dating at all. You treat me exactly the same as you did before we got together." He remained silent, not responding to any of your questions or observations. "I guess M/N was right." You mumbled to yourself. You felt yourself getting jerked back as Tsukishima stopped abruptly.

"Please, don't say that." He said somewhat quietly, starring at the ground.

"Why? It's true."

"No, it's not, so I would appreciate it if you stopped talking about him now."

"I know you don't like him and I'm pissed about what he did today too" you could see him physically tense up as you mentioned the kiss yet continued on, "but there is some truth to what he said. He told me that we were so much unlike a couple that the idea of us dating seemed ridiculous and he's right. Hell, he treats me more like a boyfriend than you do." 

"Stop."

"No, Kei. I'm not going to stop. I need to know why we're still doing this. What is the point? You don't even like me. You just like that I don't cry when you're an asshole to me. There is literally no point in us dating. I get absolutely nothing out of this relationship. I don't even feel wanted 90% of the time." You kind of whispered the last part to yourself as you began walking away from him, but a hand pulled you back.

"Do you really feel that way, F/N"

"Yes." You muttered, facing the ground.

"Hey, look at me." said Tsukishima as he used his hand to guide your face to look at his. You found yourself blushing as you glanced up at him. You wanted to look away to stop yourself from blushing, but could never pull your eyes away from him. His face was very serious as you looked at him, but you noticed the slight blush growing on his cheeks as he looked back at you. "I want you, okay? That's not a thing you need to worry about. So please don't dwell on it."

"How do I know that you do though?"

"F/N trust me. I want you in more ways than one. I do. I just don't want your brother to kill me."

"You're going to let my brother decide what we do in our relationship?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean, Kei?" You pulled away from him slightly.

"I'm not letting him decide everything we do, but I'm not going to rush into things. I don't want to do something stupid that will piss him off."

"What constitutes stupid?"

"Physical stuff."

"So you don't want to touch me?"

"No! I mean I obviously want to touch you. I actually want to touch you a lot. Who wouldn't want to touch you? I just mean the more intense physical stuff."

"Oh. Oooooh. So like sex?" His face went bright red at how casual you were about it.

"Yes, like **that**." He choked out.

"Well can we still fool around? Or does that count as intense physical stuff?" You could see how shocked he was at how calmly you were talking about this kind of stuff. It obviously surprised him to say the least.

"I guess that's okay, if you want to do that kind of stuff sometime down the road." He said awkwardly, shuffling back and forth on his feet. His face was flaming red at this point and you had to admit you thought he was really cute when he was shy. You though it was kind of funny how innocent he actually was. You yourself hadn't had that much experience, but you weren't exactly shy when it came to talking about it. You put your hand over your mouth as you tried to stop yourself from giggling at the boy.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're just adorable when you're shy, is all."

"Shut up. No I'm not." He mumbled.

"Yes you are. You're super cute when you get all nervous." He blushed before mumbling something about needing to get home and grabbing your hand to drag you along. "So holding hands isn't physical stuff?"

"No."

"Then can we do this more often? I like holding your hand."

"I guess."

"Your hands are like ridiculously big compared to mine." You mumbled as you placed your hand against his. "You know what they say about guys with big hands." You said as you gave him a smirk. 

"Can you not be perverted for like 5 minutes?"

"Perverted? Me? I was just gonna say they could hold a lot. Did you think I was gonna say something dirty Tsuk-ki?" You said teasingly. He rolled his eyes at you as you continued walking. After about 10 more minutes of walking in a comfortable silence you finally got to your home.

"See you tomorrow." Tsukishima mumbled before giving your hand a slight squeeze then letting go. You watched him make his way down your steps. 

"Tsukishima wait!" He turned back to you his eyebrows raised. "Do you want to come inside for a little bit?"

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Well I asked you, so yeah."

"I guess." He mumbled. You quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "Will your parents get mad about me being here?" He asked as you both slid off your shoes.

"Nah, they like the team, so they won't have a problem. I doubt they're here anyways. Can I get you something to drink?" 

"I'm fine."

"We can go chill in my room. Come on."

"Isn't your brother here?"

"DAICHI??" Tsukishima winced at how loudly you yelled, but you got no response. "Nah. It's just us. He's probably hanging out with Suga, like usual."

"So it's just us?"

"Woah woah, looks who's getting perverted now. Listen I know I'm hot, but I'm not gonna just let you corrupt my innocence you pervy creep." 

"I'm not trying to-" 

"Save it for someone who believes you Tsuk-ki. Gosh I didn't take you to be such an animal."

"I'm not. I swea-" 

"Hush! I know what kind of man you really are now. You disgust me you beast."

"Should I just leave?"

"NO!"

"But you said-"

"I was joking, you dweeb." You laughed as you pulled him into your room. 

Now your room wasn't huge or anything, but it was of modest size and it was pretty nice looking if you did say so yourself. You were definitely happy that you had cleaned it the day before, because Tsukki seemed like the type that would judge you for even a little clutter. You sat down own your bed as he kind of wandered. You noticed his eyes travel over to the bookshelf along the biggest wall.

"You like to read?" He asked.

"After I got in trouble I started reading a lot since I didn't have anything to do and it kind of just became a hobby.

"What did you get in trouble for?" 

"Oh, I never told you about that?"

"Nope."

"Well basically my friends egged and tp'd my old principal's house and the cops got called and I got away from the police and almost got away with it, but my brother figured out, so he told on me and I almost got in trouble for it. My parents said my friends were corrupting me and I was  being influenced poorly,  so they pulled me out of my old school and put me here to be closer to my brother so he could keep an eye on me."

"Wow." He mumbled.

"Yeah."

"Daichi was a dick."

"That's what I'm saying!" You exclaimed.

"And he's doing a poor job of watching you."

"Yes he is. Hey, I'm going to get changed out of my school clothes real quick, feel free to take your jacket off and make yourself at home. If you want to watch tv or something the remote's over there." You said before grabbing some clothes and leaving the room. Eventually you came back in shorts and a tee shirt and took a seat next to the boy who appeared to be listening to music and reading. You noticed a couple quick glances from him as he continued to read. It quickly got awkward as you both remained quiet. "Sooooo, do you want to do homework or something?"

"Sure. Can I use your bathroom first?"

"Yeah, it's across the hall."

"Thanks." He mumbled as he got up. You grabbed your book bag and got out your homework as well as turned on some music then got to work. After about 10 minutes you noticed Tsukishima hadn't come back yet, so you decided to check up on him to see if he was okay. You opened your door and walked across the hall to the bathroom door, before knocking lightly.

"Kei, are you alright?" You heard a quiet groan followed by an 'I'm fine' and 'I'll be out in a second'. You made your way back to your room still a little concerned.

 

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima Kei was anything but alright. Here he was in his girlfriends bathroom trying to rub one out as quick as he could, so he could get back to her without drawing attention to himself. He obviously hadn't realized how long he'd been going at it as he heard a knock at the door followed by your voice saying his name. He couldn't help but groan as he heard a cute 'Kei' slip out of your mouth, having to bite his lip from growing louder. He secretly loved hearing you call him by his first name(not that he would tell you), so hearing it from you in such a moment of weakness really hit him hard. 

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a second." He heard your footsteps get farther away from the bathroom as his hand stroked himself. 'This is so fucked up.' He mentally yelled at himself as his thumb rubbed over the head of his cock. In his brain he went over what exactly what had led up to this. The only thing he remembered was spotting a lacy pair of underwear on your floor that had apparently sparked his teenage hormones which in turn led him to imagine exactly what you would look like in said pair of underwear and in no time he had been sporting a raging boner. He tried to will it to go away, but instead attempted to cover his 'issue' with a book when he heard you coming back to your room. It seemed to get a lot harder for him(no pun intended)when you made your appearance in a pair of shorts that left little to the imagination and a tee shirt that hugged your chest just right. He barely processed when you had asked him if he wanted to do homework, but after realizing he quickly agreed before excusing himself. Now here he was trying to finish himself off, but having it take a lot longer than he had initially expected. He wasn't generally one to do this type of thing, especially not in somebody else's house, but he knew it would go badly if he had been sporting a hard on around you or on the off chance that one of your family members came home, one of them, but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't get off no matter how hard he tried. So here he was, sitting on your toilet, with his dick in his hand sporting an unwaveringly hard erection. If he was perfectly honest with himself he really wanted you to come back. Nothing had got him going like hearing your cute voice say his name and at the thought of that his mind drifted back off to you. The thought of your face had you been the one doing this to him. The thought of your small hands as they worked their way up and down his shaft. The thought of your voice as his name slipped off your tongue. A whispered "fuck" came out of his mouth at the thought of you doing such lewd things to him and he quickly found himself climaxing with your name silently slipping from his lips. He took a moment to breath before cleaning himself up and pulling his pants back up. He gave himself a brief once over in the mirror before opening the door and finally leaving.

 

* * *

 

You heard the bathroom door open and you shot up as Tsukishima came back to your room.

"Hey are you good? You were in there for a while. You aren't sick are you?"

"No, I just got a phone call." He mumbled as he sat down next to you.

"Oh, okay. Anyways I need some help with my math do you think you could check over my answers for me, since you're like super smart or whatever?"

"Sure." You slid him your homework and he glanced at it before handing it back to you. "Everything's right. I don't think you need too much help."

"Alright, thanks."

"If you need anything else let me know."

"Okay." You gave a smile at how considerate he was being for once. It made you happy to know he was at least trying. Maybe your little speech on the way home really did help. "Hey Tsukishima?"

"Hm?"

"Could I have a kiss?" You could hear him audibly choke at your question before looking over at you with a blush in his face.

"Why?"

"Well we've been together for a while and haven't really kissed you know?"

"We kissed today." He mumbled.

"But that wasn't actually kissing. That was like yeah dude this is actually my boyfriend, so I'm gonna kiss him to prove it, kissing. We never actually kiss, but I like it when you kiss me, so can you please kiss me?" He sat there blinking at you as you pouted. "Please, Kei?" That seemed to trigger something in him, because in no time he was kissing you forcefully, almost hungrily as your tongues made their way into each others mouths. His hands slid around your waist as you were pulled into his lap bringing you closer to him. Your hands worked their way up his body before pulling away from him to remove his glasses. You crawled off his lap to place his glasses on your night stand, not noticing the boy behind you eyeing your ass. You quickly got grabbed just as you dropped the glasses, letting out a screech as you got pulled back. "Tsuk-ki, be niiiiiccee." You pouted before his lips took yours again. Eventually he pulled away for air, placing his forehead against yours as he breathed heavily. You opened your eyes only to see his mere centimeters away from yours. 

"Beautiful." He mumbled as his thumb stroked your cheek. You found yourself blushing heavily as he inspected you deeply. His eyes seemed to be taking their time as he examined your face, drinking in every detail.

"Kei?" 

"If you keep calling me that I can't promise I'll hold back." He whispered into your ear.

"Who said I want you to?" You quietly replied to him. He looked at you briefly before pushing you down on the bed his lips starting to work their way down your neck. You giggled at his actions remembering the conversation you had had with him earlier. "What about getting in trouble for physical stuff?" You questioned him, a smirk on your face. A quick hand began rubbing you through your shorts to get you shut up, before he responded with a "It's just fooling around right?" It was Tsukishima's turn to smirk at you as you let out a gasp at his actions. He continued rubbing you eventually sliding his hand inside your panties as things got more heated. As his first finger slipped inside you let out a shaky breath at the new feeling. "More." You mumbled shakily. He quickly added a second finger wiggling his fingers around in a scissoring motion as to stretch you out and make this more comfortable for you. Lewd wet noises filled the room as he pumped his long fingers inside you. You let out a moan as his fingers rubbed deeper, gripping onto the sheets as his fingers slipped in and out of you fluidly. A gasp escaped your lips as he began to rub your clit. God, this kid was good with his hands. Your toes curled as he continued his ministrations coming closer and closer to your release. Just as the pleasure became almost too much to handle a voice suddenly chimed out.

"I'm home!!" Both of your eyes widened and Tsukishima's hand slipped out from inside your shorts. You shoved his glasses back onto his face then smoothed out your hair attempting to put yourselves back together at the sound of footsteps approaching your room. You watched as Tsukishima slipped the fingers that had been inside you seconds before into his mouth, licking off your juices. You squealed at his actions, using your hands to cover up your beet red face.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly.

"That's gross." You mumbled through your hands.

"It really wasn't that big of a deal. It's not like it tasted bad." You let out a noise of shock before pushing him away. He wiped his now saliva covered fingers on his pants before throwing an open textbook on your lap then grabbed his own. Just as he opened his book a familiar woman busted into your room.

"Hey mom." You said with a smile.

"Hi sweety, who's this?"

"Mom. It's Tsukishima. He plays volleyball with Daichi. You know him."

"Oh, of course. It's nice to see you again." She said to him before turning back to you. "Now, may I ask what you two are doing here alone?" 

"We're just doing homework mom. It's no big deal. He's not a 'juvenile delinquent'." You said using hand quotes to emphasize your point.

"If you say so honey, but we're going to have a conversation about having boys in your room when nobody is here after he leaves, okay?" 

"Okay, mom. Can you please leave now? You're making Tsukki uncomfortable."

"I never sai-" he chimed in, but you cut him off.

"You're uncomfortable right?" You asked him gripping onto his hand forcefully.

"Sure." He mumbled.

"Alright, I'm sorry. You kids have a good time. I'll check up on you in a little bit. Could I get you anything to drink, some snacks?"

"We're good." You stated. Your mom gave a brief nod before leaving the room. After you heard her head down the stairs you burst into laughter. "Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened! You were all like Mr. MagicHands all up inside me and then my mom was like 'I'm home!'. That was hilarious!" You continued laughing, tears coming to your eyes.

"It wouldn't have been funny if she had caught us." He mumbled.

"But she didn't, so it is funny." You giggled slightly, finally noticing the very small smile on Tsukki's face. "You look cute when you smile." You said, taking your pointer fingers and placing them on the corners of his mouth, lifting up his lips into a forced smile. He grabbed your hands to get you to stop, pressing a kiss to the tip of your nose to distract you as you started to protest. You gave him a peck on the nose back before placing your forehead against his own. "This is how I want us to be from now on, okay?" You muttered quietly, just for him to hear.

"I'll try."


End file.
